A Malfoy
by Looking to the sky to save me
Summary: A small fic about Draco Malfoy, the side we don't see or the side Harry didn't see. Please randr. Complete One shot slash in Dracos point of veiw. Re-posted, has been Beta-ed now.


**A Malfoy is…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise.

Warning: This IS slash and if you don't like please don't read, it's pointless. Please use the little thing called a back button.

Authors Note: I had my friend and very almost big sister to read over this before I repost it so it has no mistakes. (I hope) Sorry if you have already read it. Just to say thanks Claire.

I didn't think it would turn out like this. I mean who would have thought it. If you had told me this is who it would be, I would have called you mad. I would have called you worse than mad, because that was how I was brought up. Scared and trying to please my father. Trying not to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

When I was younger, if I said the wrong thing in front of my father, I would feel either his cane on my back or a spell that would leave me in so much pain for hours. My mother would stand at my fathers left and she would just watch me cower and ask him to stop. That made it worse; _Malfoys don't speak their minds._

My father showed no signs of relenting and as I got older the punishments got worse. I didn't cry,_ Malfoys don't cry._

When I was 11 I met some one my father had told me to hate. I didn't know it was he, but my father knew. I remember the pain and the smirk on my father's face as he cast the spell. I tried to run but _Malfoys don't run._

I tried to be friends with this person, even though I shouldn't have been. This person turned me down for a Weasley. When my father found out from my friends' father, he waited until Christmas and then he beat me. I had to have my nose reset by my house elf. _Malfoys do not disobey their parents._

When I came back from my first year I was disciplined for having been beaten in all my tests by a muggle – born. I can feel the pain and smell the blood. _Malfoys are always top of everything._

When he found out I didn't call her, the muggle–born, anything really rude I was beaten and shut up. _Malfoys are superior to everyone._

The next year my father bought my way on to the Quidditch team and I was expected to win. When I didn't my father sent me a curse in the post. I know that know one found out about it, I don't think any one knows now. _Malfoys always win._

The ministry raided my father's manor and they had found some things in the secret chamber in the drawing room. He was sure I had told so I was left for a week down that chamber. It was dark and cold._ Malfoys don't betray their families._

In my third year I was stupid enough to be attacked by a hippogriff. My father, while I was in hospital, cast a spell to make the pain last longer for I had been really stupid. _Malfoys are not stupid._

The one I was meant to call mudblood slapped me, in third year. I was punished for it severely when I came home for Christmas and I don't remember much except my father killed a house elf in front of me, when the house elf bathed my wounds. _Malfoys are never hit by girls_.

When hippogriff was not executed I was blamed. I was coughing up blood for a few hours after he beat me and then kicked me and left me in the dungeon. _Malfoys do not make mistakes._

In fourth year I remember when I certain Gryffindor became the fourth Champion in the Triwizard tournament. My father was not pleased in fact he was furious. _Malfoys are the better ones._

When I reached my Fifth year at Hogwarts, my father was angry as a Weasley punched me in the face after losing a game of Quidditch to three of the Weasleys. I was a disgrace and I was shown so. He poured boiling hot oil over my chest and waited until I begged for mercy._ Malfoys will not be beaten._

I found out about Harry Potter's godfather, my cousin dying, I felt sad and I felt pity. I was sorry for Harry, sorry for his loss. _Malfoys do not pity._

When my OWLs came on a sunny morning in July my father hit the roof. The letter contained my results and how well I had done over all. It said:

"**_1st Hermione Granger _**

_**2nd Harry Potter **_

_**3rd Draco Malfoy**_

**_4th Theodore Nott"_ **

My dad went mad. I wasn't allowed to eat for four days and then I was allowed some bread and some cheese then I was starved again. I didn't see the sun, I was only allowed out at night and that was only to see my mother and father. This was because in the dark they couldn't see me as well and so they tried to forget what a disappointment I was. I was let out of the cell I was in three times during the light. I could go to the bathroom and then I was punished in a various ways for an hour. _Malfoys will not allow themselves to be beaten by mudbloods._

When I entered sixth year something unusual happened. I got a crush, my first crush. I didn't tell my father, as I doubted he would approve. My grades also began to rapidly decrease and my father again sent me a curse through the post._ Malfoys don't fail. _

I began playing Quidditch badly and almost letting the object of my affections win. I was sent another curse that reacted with the one he had sent me before and messed up my sleeping pattern. _Malfoys play to win_.

I was told I needed a tutor and Dumbledore assigned someone my father would hate. I soon became friends with the witch and her friends. My father found out and came to visit me I think I was in hospital for a week and a half after wards. He said _Malfoys have to have respectable friends._

During the summer before my 7th and final year at Hogwarts I got owled quite frequently by my crush. My father found one of the letters and I was beaten the worst I have ever been beaten. I had 10 lash marks down my back and he had his friend McNair over at the time. He gave Macnair permission to rape me. My own father gave permission for me to be raped. He told me over and over again that _Malfoys do not communicate with Mudbloods._

When I did something stupid and kissed my crush on a Hogsmeade visit in seventh year, my father was more than slightly mad. The Daily Prophet published an article on it, me kissing my crush, that's how my father found out. All my father could do was curse me through letters and beat me when he saw me. He used members of my house. With each beating, letter, curse or meeting, he told me _Malfoys do not show emotion._

At Christmas, in my last year, I told my father I was currently dating my former enemy and then crush. He went mad and was about to give me the worst beating ever when he got an idea. He chained me to the wall and dangled me over a pit of fire. He whipped me and told me over and over _A Malfoy does not date a boy._

I am still with Harry Potter today. He saved me from my father, from the man who made my life hell. It has been 10 years since I told my father and we still love each other. At 27 I own my own newspaper and it does very well. Harry is my soul mate, my everything.

If I am a Malfoy must I do all the things my so-called-father said? No I don't. Does this make me any less a Malfoy? No it doesn't. If that is how a Malfoy is supposed to act, I don't want to be Malfoy.

Please don't flame me but I would like feedback.


End file.
